Te preguntare hasta que grites
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: que pasaria si todos los dioses supieran y quisieran que loki gritara su mas profundo secreto, ¿lo lograran? o loki podra mantener la cordura para no gritarlo, lean y descubranlolo se, lo se pesimo sumary pero denle una oportunidad a la historia


Bueno, no sean duros conmigo este es mi primer fic de loki y tambien mi primer one-shot.

-...- dialogos

-"..."- pensamientos

(N/A...) mis notas

**

* * *

**

**TE PREGUNTARE HASTA QUE LO GRITES**

Una soleada y apacible de tarde de verano en la Agencia de detectives Enjaku a la hora de la merienda se vivia una tranquilidad y aburrimiento desde hacia ya un mes, pues Mayura estaba en un campamento de verano.

-No puedo creer que se haya ido…-suspiro el pequeño detective de orbes esmeraldas

-Señor Loki Mayura se fue solo a un campamento de verano y regresara la proxima semana, no se porque se preocupa tanto- le consolaba Yamino

-Si papa, no te preocupes tanto por la chica del misterio, ya volvera - Decia Fenrir como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Si lo se, es solo que…- Loki no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ecchan lo interrumpio

-Es solo que el Señor Loki esta enamorado de Mayura punyaaaaaa- decia alegremente Ecchan

-¿Eso es cierto, papa?- preguntaba Fenrir con un cierto aire de celos en su voz

-Eh…-Loki no sabia que responder esta vez para safarse, ademas se estaba sonrojando, si no decia algo rapido lo iban a descubrir- N-no es eso, es solo que todo esta muy tranquilo desde que se fue-dijo lo mas natural y calmado que pudo-"Uff… Loki eres un genio"-

-Tiene razon señor Loki, pero… no cree que también hay otra razon- le insinuo Yamino

Loki comenzaba a creer que algo raro tenian el aire o el agua, porque hasta su hijo Yamino le queria hacer decir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia Mayura, que sigue que la pizza que pidieron la traiga Narugami y también le pregunte sobre eso.

Y como si sus deseos se hicieran realidad entro Narugami con su pizza.

-Aquí tienes tu pizza loki-dijo con el usual tono de siempre, Yamino le dio su dinero pero antes de marcharse a seguir trabajando se dirigió a loki y le pregunto- Es cierto que estas enamorado de Daidouji?-

-Y-yo no estoy enamorado de mayura- intento aparentar normalidad, pero para su mala suerte era muy tarde su cara tenia un leve pero visible sonrojo

-Si, si lo estas, te gusta daidouji- dijo feliz

-N-no es verdad-dijo loki nervioso, vaya porque tanto interes en que el admitiera sus sentimientos, bueno mientras que nadie mas se entere, pero de repente vino a su mente la idea de que Freya llegara e hiciera lo mismo que Narugami, pero aunque solo fue un segundo, Freya llego muerta de celos a la oficina de loki con cara de pocos amigos, tomo a loki por el cuello y le dijo.

-¿¿¡¡¡Acaso, son ciertos los Rumores!!!???—pregunto con celos evidentes y ganas de matar a la que se atreviera a conquistar a loki

-¿¿Q-que rumores??-pregunto loki muy nervioso

-Los rumores que dicen que estas enamorado de una mortal, la chica del misterio, una tal Mayura Daidouji, dime loki es cierto eso?- dijo notablemente celosa, no podia creer que loki estuviera enamorado de otra que no fuera ella.

-N-no es V-verdad, n-no estoy enamorado de mayura- Dijo nervioso y algo desesperado¿es que acaso era tan evidente?, quien sigue ¿¿Frey??

Hoy debe de ser el día de suerte de loki, porque justo en ese instante Frey interrumpe en su oficina.

-¿Es cierto lo que me conto mi querida hermana?, que estas enamorado de mi Yamato Nadeshico- pregunto Frey con una mezcla de furia y sorpresa.

-"Genial, que les pasa a todos hoy,¿acaso es el día de molestar a loki?"- se preguntaba a si mismo- NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE MAYURA!-Grito(N/A si como no ¬¬)

- ¡Entonces me amas a mi!, oh loki soy tan feliz-dijo Freya con alegria(N/A brincos dieras Freya, brincos dieras) intentando abrazar a loki, pero este la esquiva en el ultimo segundo.

-Y si lo estuviera no seria de ti Freya-dijo friamente

-P-pero… no lo permitire, no me rendire-dijo Freya muy decidida no cabe duda de que ella y frey son hermanos.

-Y yo Frey no dejare que conquistes a mi Yamato Nadeshico-dijo frey muy decidido.

Loki comenzaba a fastidiarse que todos los que lo conocian sabian eso¿y ahora que?¿Heimdall aparecera pero no para destruirlo sino para hacer lo mismo que los demas?(N/A exacto Heimdall no podia faltar)

Pues estaba en lo correcto porque Heimdall aparecio en la puerta sonriendo pero sin intenciones de matar a loki.

-Entonces es cierto, estas enamorada de esa mortal-dijo con la misma tranquilidad y agresividad de siempre

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-dijo con mas desesperación que antes

-Claro que lo es si no no te enojarias-dijo serenamente Heimdall.

Loki estaba convencido de que solo podian ser una de dos cosas sobre lo que estaba pasando, una o el agua y el aire tenian algo extremadamente raro o hoy es el día de molestar a loki, porque que otra razon habia para que fenrir, Ecchan, Narugami, Frey, Freya, Heimdall, hasta Yamino le habian preguntado que si estaba enamorado de mayura, por supuesto que lo estaba pero no lo iba a admitir y menos frente a ellos.

-"Primero Ecchan, luego Fenrir, Yamino, Narugami, Frey, Freya y hasta Heimdall, ahora solo falta que llegen las Norns"-pensaba irritado el pequeño detective de orbes esmeraldas

Y Claro que venian las Norns no podian faltar, pero como no se puede estar en 2 lugares a la vez primero las sacaremos de donde estan, en el mismo campamento que mayura.

-Pasen, predecimos el futuro con gran exactitud!- gritaba vernandi afuera de una pequeña tienda de campaña

-vernandi no seas exagerada, solo deja pasar a la siguiente, ya estoy un poco cansada de tantas preguntas superficiales-decia tranquila pero un poco desesperada urd

-bien pasa adelante- recibía con amabilidad Skuld

-Gracias, que carpa tan misteriosa- decia quien mas si no Mayura

-Bienvenida, que deseas saber- preguntaba interesada Urd al haber identificado a Mayura

-bueno me gustaria saber que es lo que le gustaria a loki, quiero llevarle un pequeño regalo- preguntaba con un leve casi invisible sonrojo

-Bueno dejame ver en la bola de cristal- urd miro dentro de la bola de cristal y al ver algo una gota le cayo por la cabeza-"mmm no creo que mayura pueda eliminar a odin, mejor seguire buscando-en su cara se formo una sonrisa para luego responder- cualquier cosa siempre y cuando se la des tu con cariño le gustara y por ultimo una pequeña lectura, tu has conseguido lo que nadie ha conseguido jamas-

- Que bien entonces ya tengo el regalo perfecto-dijo emocionada, hizo una reverencia y se marcho por el regalo

-Urd que fue lo que viste- preguntaron al unísono vernandi y Skuld

-Bueno eso es algo que ya sabiamos, pero esta bien verlo confirmado-decia urd mientras sonreia

-¿que cosa?- pregunto Skuld temiéndose la respuesta

- El señor loki esta enamorado de esa mortal mayura,¿no es asi urd?- confirmaba vernandi.

-Asi es-

-"como ha podido esa mortal superarme, no lo permitire ahora mismo ire a reclamarle a loki"- dicho esto se teletransporto, sus hermanas se miraron un momento asintieron e hicieron lo mismo.

Bien ahora veamos como es que se las ingenia loki para salir de esta.

-LOKI! Como has podido, como es posible que estes enamorado de una mortal-decia con enfado Skuld

-Si señor loki como término enamorado de esa chica mayura- dijeron como leyendose el pensamiento urd y vernandi

Definitivamente, algo extraño estaba presente en el agua o en el aire ahora hasta las norns lo sabian pero como, de donde habian sacado esa información?

-u.uU d-de donde sacan esas ideas, y-yo no estoy enamorado de nadie- decia cada vez mas apunto de caer en la trampa.

-Nosotras somos las diosas del destino, ademas mayura vino a nosotros por una lectura-decian traviesamente urd y vernandi con cara de aunque nosotros ya lo sospechabamos, pues Skuld estaba demaciado molesta para hablar

Loki sintio como comenzaba a sonrojarse, asi que volteo para otro lado, de repente, todos se miraron mutuamente y se unieron para decir todos a la vez:

-YA DI LA VERDAD LOKI!- gritaron todos menos Freya y Skuld quienes obviamente no querian oir a loki revelar sus sentimientos hacia otra persona que no fueran ellas.

-e-esa es la v-verdad-loki comenzaba a seder, no sabia porque sentia ganas de gritar a todo pulmon y a los cuatro vientos como amaba a mayura, pero no iba a seder, no, era demaciado terco.

-No es asi loki, si esa fuera la verdad no habrias tartamudeado- decia muy seguro Narugami

Comenzaban a acercarse demaciado a loki, obligando a este a quedarce arrinconado en una esquina de su oficina, rodeado por todos aquellos que conocia.

-u.uUU "como es que soy tan evidente, que todos se dieron cuenta, en que momento dejo de ser un secreto"-eso era lo que vagaba por la mente de loki

Loki estaba totalmente acorralado, los dioses ya sabian como hacer que loki lo confesara.

-MAYURA- gritaron

-Loki se sintio sonrojar hasta el extremo, ahora hasta la sola mension de su nombre hacia que loki sintiera como si mayura estuviera presente, los dioses habian ganado la batalla pero aun faltaba una sola cosa, que lo admitiera.

-YA DILO LOKI!!!- gritaron de nuevo, sabiendo que esta vez lo admitiría

-YA ESTA BIEN, QUIEREN QUE LO DIGA LO DIRE!!, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE MAYURA, AMO A MAYURA CON TODA MI ALMA!!!-loki finalmente lo habia dicho lo habia admitido, loki al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho se sonrojo aun mas, parecia que en cualquier momento le saldria humo, Freya y Skuld estaban muertas de celos pero que podian hacer loki ya habia dicho que amaba a esa mortal.

-¿¿Felices??- pregunto loki tratando pero obviamente no pudiendo ocultar su sonrojo

-SI- respondieron todos, y uno a uno fueron abandonando la oficina de loki hata que solo quedaron loki, Yamino, Fenrir y Ecchan.

Yamino y Ecchan trataron de salir desapercibidos para evitar a loki, pero no pudieron ya que loki fue mas rapido y cerro la puerta, miro maliciosamente a Yamino y a Ecchan.

-Quien me va a explicar como es que todos terminaron haciendome admitir mi amor por mayura- decia loki con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-B-bueno señor loki, fue algo que realmente no planeamos mucho, solo queriamos verificar lo que habia salido en la lectura de Urd-dijo un poco nerviso Yamino

-Ya veo, pero porque todos se enteraron- preguntaba curiosamente loki

-Bueno, primero solo Urd lo sabia, nos encontramos con ella y nos lo dijo, Ecchan estaba tan feliz que se puso a gritarlo y no pude callarlo, asi fue como los demas se enteraron-dijo Yamino un poco nervioso- y digame señor loki cuando se lo piensa decir a la señorita Mayura lo que siente?-

-No lo se Yamino, no lo se-dijo loki despreocupadamente mientras miraba el atardecer por su ventana.

Afuera de la agencia.

-bien ahora solo falta que se lo diga a Daidouji-decia divertido narigami

-Sera mas difícil, pero no imposible- dijo traviesamente vernandi

-Entonces en cuanto Mayura regrese del campamento pondremos a prueba el plan- decia seriamente Urd.

-SI- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras cada quien se iba por un camino diferente.

FIN…FIN??

* * *

Bien como ya dije por favor no sean duros conmigo, pero agradesco las criticas construcctivas, no las destructivas, bueno, por falta de imagincion tendran que imaginarse el resto, porque mi imaginacion quedo sin ideal,pero en cuanto se me ocurra lo publico mientras usen la imaginacion 


End file.
